Marquis Bodipo
Marquis Bodipo (ボディポ侯爵) is a noble from the Southern Holy Kingdom. Appearance An aged old man, whose blonde hair was flecked with white and has a beard. Personality Marquis Bodipo appears to be somewhat of an opportunist as his main reasons for traveling to Kalinsha to see the Prince was to ingratiate himself with the last remaining member of the royal family. He seems to possess very little loyalty to his nation, as he was willing to play both sides in order to achieve optimal results for himself. Though he was not a coward when pressed against the wall and was willing to put all his effort in his actions, even with a small chance of hope. Background Bodipo was a noble from the Southern Holy Kingdom. After the invasion of the Northern Holy Kingdom by the Demi-Human Alliance, he joined the other nobles to form the Southern Noble Alliance. Chronology The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc Marquis Bodipo was one of the nobles from the Southern Holy Kingdom that traveled to Kalinsha and seek favor from the new king under the guise of bringing reinforcements. When Caspond inquired about the whereabouts of Old Purple, the marquis was the one who informed him that he was unwell. He participated in the plans to recapture Hoburns. Marquis and his fellow nobles, were stationed in the right wing of the united army, marching to Prat, before then continuing onto Hoburns. He received word from a messenger that Remedios Custodio had slain the Scale Demon. As his soldiers spread-ed the news, he was overjoyed that an enemy commander had been eliminated. However he turned his concerns on the future, now that the north was weakened, the south would be unopposed unless some obstacle was placed to weaken their strength. The Marquis then spoke to Count Cohen about using the remaining demi-humans as tools to weaken the southern nobles that declined to join them in the north by forcing them south. However before he could delve any further with his colleagues that he brought from the south, Jaldabaoth attacked. Though initially skeptical on the reports on the Demon Emperor, seeing the carnage that he wrought against the Holy Kingdon's forces changed his opinion. During a meeting with the leadership, the southern nobles turned to him for direction but he remained silence, allowing Prince Caspond to reply in his place stating that this the demon was an obstacle they needed to overcome and asked what their options were. The Marquis then stated the demon would probably retreat once the demi-humans were wiped out. While many of the leaders argued on whether to escape or to fight was their options, the Marquis stated that they weren't going to die gloriously but win. He later approved of Caspond's plan to have their forces, fight through 10,000 demi-humans coming from the east and at the same time flee the Demon Emperor at their heels.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 7: Savior of the Nation Abilities and Powers Given his social rank Count Randalse seems to possess enough influence to raise enough men to be part of a 50,000 army to reclaim the Northern Holy Kingdom. Relationships Caspond Bessarez Marquis Bodipo was the spokesperson of a group of nobles from the Southern Holy Kingdom that traveled to the war torn Northern Holy Kingdom to pledge their loyalty to the future king. His objective is the future balance of power in noble society and supporting Caspond Bessarez as the next king of the Roble Holy Kingdom after Calca Bessarez's passing. This way, he is hoping to gain a political advantage by influencing the future of the Holy Kingdom. Count Cohen Marquis Bodipo believed that his own subordinate is attempting to curry favor with him. At the same time, the Marquis would not give his favor to anyone like Cohen who was that incompetent in understanding him. The Marquis has even considered using Cohen for his own plan in mind. He stated recruiting Count Cohen in his own faction was also to keep a close eye on him. Trivia * Marquis Bodipo was the only of the southern nobles that opted to fight despite witnessing the overwhelming power of Jaldabaoth. * Marquis Bodipo has several spies within Count Cohen's family which he uses to keep an eye on the scheming family. Quotes * (To his soldiers): "Hahaha! She did it! She took down the enemy general! Whatever that woman's brains might be like, her swordsmanship is first rate. That ought to weaken the enemy's momentum. I order everyone to conduct a sweeping advance. Kill every last one of those demihumans! In the Prince's name, let none survive!" * (To Count Cohen): "Are you listening? The demihumans are an excellent tool to weaken the nobles who aren't of our faction." * (To Count Cohen): "Now that the Northern nobles have been weakened, the balance of power between the North and South has been shattered. Things being what they are now, it is unavoidable that the Southern nobles will end up having a greater say in matters.. However, that would be problematic for the royal family. In other words, this is what the royal family we are helping will face." * (To Count Cohen about the Demi-Human Alliance): "Indeed. Nothing would be better than if they would ravage the lands of the nobles who did us no good." * (To Count Cohen): "...Is that so? Then should we not tell His Highness to stop attacking the demihumans? There's no need to sacrifice more people in fighting. After this, we shall achieve victory at the negotiation table." * (To Caspond Bessarez): "That's about enough...We aren't planning how to die gloriously, we're planning how to win. Am I correct, my Prince?" References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Nobles Category:Marquis Category:Southern Noble Alliance Category:Roble Holy Kingdom